


Teddy Bear Doctor Sexy

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silly fluff set after Wishful Thinking.</p>
<p> samdean_otp is celebrating the Eight days of Wincest.</p>
<p>I will be posting one drabble per day for each season.</p>
<p>This is day four. The drabble is Season four episode eight Wishful Thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Doctor Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



“You were great back there.” Sam said as he pulled Dean onto his bed.

“Don't sound too surprised.” Dean huffed.

“I’m not I have seen you play teddy bear doctor before.” Sam smirked.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that. I sewed up your Biddy after he got caught in the car door.” Dean laughed.

“I swore to Biddy I would marry a teddy bear doctor so he never had to worry about unraveling.” Sam whispered.

“We can't break a promise to a bear. I may as well keep you.” Dean sighed. Sam felt no guilt when he bit Dean’s ear.


End file.
